Anna Torv
Anna Torv is an Australian-born actress who portrayed FBI Agent Olivia Dunham on Fringe, ''her alternate universe counterpart and William Bell. For her roles on Fringe, she has won four consecutive Saturn Awards, the most wins of any person in the Best Actress category for television. Other works include the BBC series ''Mistresses, Frankenstein, Heavenly Sword, The Book of Revelation, The Secret Life of Us, ''etc. Anna was previously married (2008-2009/10) to Mark Valley, the actor that played John Scott on Fringe. Early life Torv was born in Melbourne, Victoria, the daughter of Susan (née Carmichael) and Hans Torv, also grew up in Gold Coast, Queensland. Her father is of Estonian descent but was born in Stirling, Scotland. Her mother is of Scottish descent. She is estranged from her father. She has a younger brother, Dylan. Her paternal aunt is writer Anna Murdoch Mann, who was married for 31 years to media mogul Rupert Murdoch, and her cousins are James, Lachlan and Elisabeth Murdoch. Torv graduated from Benowa State High School in 1996. She graduated from Australia's National Institute of Dramatic Art (NIDA) with a degree in Performing Arts in 2001. Career In 2003, Torv played the role of Ophelia with the Bell Shakespeare Company in John Bell's production of ''Hamlet. In 2004, she joined the cast of Australia's acclaimed television drama The Secret Life of Us playing Nikki Martel. Torv appeared in the BBC series Mistresses. She also voiced Nariko in the 2007 video game, Heavenly Sword. From 2008 to 2013, Torv played Agent Olivia Dunham in the American television series Fringe. She received an Australians in Film Breakthrough award in 2009. Torv appeared as Virginia Grey in HBO's mini-series The Pacific. She has been nominated five times for the Saturn Award for Best Television Actress from 2009 to 2013, winning a total of four. Torv starred in a CollegeHumor Original video as a tyrannical traffic cop. In 2014, Torv reprised her role as Nariko in the film adaptation of Heavenly Sword. ''In 2015, she appeared in the Australian film The Daughter as Anna. In 2016, she appeared in the Australian mini-series ''Secret City as Harriet Dunkley. In 2017, she will join the David Fincher Netflix television show Mindhunter as Wendy, a psychologist at the FBI. Awards and Nominations * 2008: Nominated – Saturn Award for Best Actress on Television for her role in Fringe * 2009: Won – Saturn Award for Best Actress on Television for her role in Fringe * 2010: Won – Saturn Award for Best Actress on Television for her role in Fringe * 2010: Nominated – Teen Choice Award Choice TV Actress: Fantasy/Sci-Fi for her role in Fringe * 2011: Nominated – Critics' Choice Television Award for Best Drama Actress for her role in Fringe * 2011: Won – Saturn Award for Best Actress on Television for her role in Fringe * 2011: Nominated – Teen Choice Award Choice TV Actress: Fantasy/Sci-Fi for her role in Fringe * 2012: Nominated – Teen Choice Award Choice TV Actress: Fantasy/Sci-Fi for her role in Fringe * 2012: Won – Saturn Award for Best Actress on Television for her role in Fringe * 2017: Won – Logie Award for Most Outstanding Actress for her role in Secret City External links * Anna Torv on http://www.anna-torv.net/ * * Anna Torv at TriviaTribute.com es:Anna Torv ru:Aннa Торв Category:Actors Category:Image of Cast